


Those Three Words

by nightowlwithoutacoffeeaddiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightowlwithoutacoffeeaddiction/pseuds/nightowlwithoutacoffeeaddiction
Summary: Castiel Couldn't take it anymore





	Those Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters

Castiel's POV  
"You should treat me better" I could say it a thousand times in my head when they forgot to say thank you, when they blew me off, when they ignored me until they needed me. But I couldn't say it to them.

The question was, why not? I had lived for centuries. I had beaten back everything anyone had ever thrown at me. Why couldn't I tell two people to stop treating me like I was disposable? Maybe because I felt such affection for them. But did they even feel anything towards me, besides appreciating my convenience? I feared not. If they did view me as a brother like they said, how could they not see what they did to me?

What was it going to take to get me to spit out those words? How bad did they have to be before I could just say 'Please treat me better'?

But could they even see that how they've been treating me was wrong? Would they even care? Would it really change anything? If they did try to treat me better would they mean it? Or would they just go through the motions so I would continue to help them?

And then one day, I finally couldn't take it anymore. It was late, and we had just finished a hunt. They had prayed for me when they realized it was bigger then they'd originally thought. We were walking on the side walk towards a diner, when I realized that we were not walking on the sidewalk. They were walking on they sidewalk, and I was following behind them like usual, like some sort of lost little puppy. Suddenly, the words that I had struggled for so long to say were bursting forth, uncontainable.

"You should treat me better" I forced out, my voice gravelly at first. Gaining confidence, I said it again, louder this time. Having caught their attention, feeling their gazes on me, my confidence wavered.

"What did ya say Cas?" Dean asked "You guys should treat me better," I said again.

"What do you mean Cas?" Dean asked, and I could see that they really didn't know what I was talking about, which just hurt me more.

"Treat me better!" I yelled, surprising myself and them with my outburst.

"You treat me like crap,"I continued. "Only keeping me around when it's convenient for you."

They looked shocked. 

"You say you think of me as family, but I can count on my hand the amount of times you have cared about me aside from when it was in your own best interest," I was breathing heavily now, and still practically yelling.

"You don't care about me, you don't! You two are the most important people in my life. And you don't care about me. I drop everything for you when you call, I gave up everything for you. My family, my faith, my home, everything and you don't even care about me...and...and-" my vessel was getting choked up on my raging emotions, and I had to force myself to catch my breath.

"I care about you. You are my family, and I'm sorry. But until you feel the same...I can't keep giving all of myself for you." I took a deep breath and hardened my resolve.

"Goodbye Sam," I said. Looking at him, my heart threatened to break. When I turned towards Dean the grief apparent on his face made me falter a few seconds, but I needed to do this for myself.

"Goodbye Dean," I said my voice thick with emotion I didn't entirely understand. What was I feeling?

"This is heartbreak," my mind supplied, and with a flap of my wings I was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feels about Castiel if you can't tell..  
> Also Shawn Mendes Treat You Better was the inspiration for this fic.


End file.
